Rose/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|Rose,Daisy, and Lily. Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|"It was awful!" "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!' Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|"Every last flower devoured!" Bridle Gossip Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|The Flower Shop. Rose S01E09.png|The wicked enchantress has cursed them all! Rose horror S01E09.png|Oh,I simply can't look. Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose, running into her shop. Season two The Cutie Pox Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Ooh my, what is that? Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" Rose hexed S2E6.png|"Hexed!!" Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|"Enchanted!!!" Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png|"No she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Whew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"CUTIE POX?!?" Image.webp (1).jpg The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|Rose beside Sweetie Drops and Ruby Pinch. Everypony complaining S02E15.png|Rose is not the slightest happy. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|Rose's cutie mark is visible, behind Rainbow Dash. Hearts and Hooves Day Lily running S02E17.png|Rose screaming behind the roof with Berryshine. Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Do those ribs look right to you? A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png|Rose smiling at Pinkie Pie. Rose S02E18.png|Rosey smile. Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Image.webp (2).jpg Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Rose Luck, in the far back. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Rose Luck, beside Lily Valley. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Rose in the crowd beside, Daisy. Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png|Rose moves to reveal a hiding Fluttershy. Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Season four Flight to the Finish Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Life is a Runway Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Slice of Life Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Amending Fences The donut shop S5E12.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond singing "the meaning of my fall" S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack and Rarity enter the spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity arrive at the spa S6E10.png Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity having a laugh S6E10.png Applejack "didn't think spa treatments were your thing" S6E10.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Reporter Pony with a copy of the journal S7E14.png Reporter "your character would have been" S7E14.png Reporter Pony "if she'd stayed in Canterlot" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rose "we'll help all of you!" S7E19.png Sweetie Drops shrieking in Rose's face S7E19.png Rose and Sweetie Drops hear Rarity's voice S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Ponet S7E19.png Rose thanks Rarity for her help S7E19.png Rose "what can we do for you?" S7E19.png Flower trio only has one bouquet left S7E19.png Flower trio eager to help Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity hiding behind a market stand S7E19.png Rarity "there's nothing to worry about" S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose giving flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose trying to look at Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rose unable to see Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rose apologizing to cloaked Rarity S7E19.png Rose "I can't match your mane" S7E19.png Golden Harvest cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rose "marigold, I should think!" S7E19.png Golden Harvest "perfect!" S7E19.png Merry May cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Rose impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Flower trio impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png Punk Rarity standing proud and confident S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rose and Derpy in Wallflower's club EGFF.png Sunset delivering Wallflower's yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush opening her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower blushing at her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush hugging her yearbook EGFF.png image.webp (14).jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Fluttershy and Dash on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash riding the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "you're facing your fears" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "just like I always did" EGROF.png Rainbow "you're probably super-nervous" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash scared together EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "how are you feeling" EGROF.png Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png Rollercoaster reaches top of the climb EGROF.png Rainbow "that's what you want, right?" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "stop the ride!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "please, somebody" EGROF.png Rainbow screaming "stop the ride!" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash's coaster ride ends EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash get out of coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash leaving the coaster EGROF.png Season eight The Maud Couple Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies eating treats at the birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png image.webp (15).jpg Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda sharing spaghetti S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png Marks for Effort Bon Bon buying a cactus from Rose S8E12.png image.webp (16).jpg The End in Friend Starlight, Dash, and Rarity at Ponyville Cafe S8E17.png Starlight trying to get her friends to make up S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasp at Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Rainbow "I'm only hanging out with ponies" S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasping again S8E17.png Starlight appears between Rarity and Dash S8E17.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Daisy, Rose, and Lily wrapping gifts MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Ponies around town hall at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash getting tangled up MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily still wrapping boxes MLPBGE.png Dr. Hooves napping next to flower ponies MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily yell at Dr. Hooves MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Image.webp.jpg IDW comics Comic issue 9 page 3.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg Merchandise RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Roseluck doll.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 1 UK DVD.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg